


Not-So-Secret-Notes

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung don't hide their relationship nearly as well as they think they do.





	Not-So-Secret-Notes

Kim Yugyeom definitely smirked at him. Jaebum looked over his shoulder and watched the tall first year turn the corner. He narrowed his eyes. Maybe he was just imagining it…

“Something wrong?” Jinyoung was watching him.

They we were walking through the hall at the end of the day, with students bustling in every direction, offering polite greetings as they passed or else ignoring them completely. They passed the nurse's room and saw Jackson twirling on the stool while Mark worked silently on the computer. Jaebum was surprised the rumors hadn't started circling around the students yet…

“Jackson doesn’t really care much for subtlety does he,” he said evenly.

Jinyoung snorted. “Probably not in his vocabulary in any of his four languages.”

Jaebum liked to believe he and Jinyoung managed to keep their relationship quiet at school. Only Mark, Jackson, and the principal _knew,_ but he was increasingly aware of the grins and sly looks from Bambam and Yugyeom.

They passed Youngjae, who glanced quickly at Jinyoung before bowing and asking about their afternoon session.

“If you're busy...” he glanced at Jinyoung again. Jaebum had the distinct feeling Youngjae thought he was interrupting something. Again.

Jinyoung just smiled and started walking to the teachers’ room alone. “He's not...see you!” he waved congenitally over his shoulder and disappeared down the hall.

Over the next week, Jaebum began noticing the looks whenever he and Jinyoung walked down the hall. Mostly from Bambam and Yugyeom who couldn't keep themselves from grinning.

Finally, one day, he couldn't help it.

“They know,” he said, throwing himself into the stool Jackson usually occupied. Mark didn’t even look up from his phone.

“Know what?” he asked indulgently.

“About me. About Jinyoung. About…” he waved his hand in the air, not wanting to say it out loud for fear of a student walking by or the room being bugged or something else that would inevitably give away a piece of his private life he wanted to _keep_ private.

Mark glanced up, frowning a bit. “What makes you say that?”

He thought about all those times Jinyoung showed up unannounced in his classroom. The awkward glances Youngjae often threw between them when he caught them together as if it wasn’t normal for the music teacher and the literature teacher to converse outside of the teachers’ room. He thought about the way students always just _assumed_ Jaebum knew where Jinyoung was even when he hadn’t left his classroom for the entire day.

He still remembered Jae, the Korean-American kid, grinning and telling him, “It’s all good,” when he entered the music room one day after school for his private lesson and caught Jinyoung flattening stray strands of hair that had been sticking up in every direction. He thought about how he always felt like he was being watched whenever he and Jinyoung were together outside of the teachers’ room.

“...No reason.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “You're not making out in the music room are you?”

Laughing, he ducked as Jaebum swiped irritably at his head. He looked up at Jaebum through his bangs, still grinning. Jaebum scowled at him.

 “No.”

“I know the nurse’s room isn't an option now but— OW!”

This time Jaebum managed to cuff him over the head. Unfortunately it didn't keep Mark from still finding his situation hilarious.

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, Mark said, “I wouldn't think about it too much. It's not like Jinyoung is leaving love notes on your desk.”

Now it was Jaebum’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Don't tell me...”

Mark pulled that morning’s note out of his white coat and held it up between his fingers. “Subtly isn't one of Jackson's strengths.”

Despite his flat tone, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. and there was no mistaking the fond look in his eye.

“It’s not yours either, _hyung_ ,” Bambam strolled into the room like he belonged there more than either Mark or Jaebum did. He dropped down on the bed, the springs bouncing a bit as he looked at Jaebum. “He thinks we don’t see him and Jackson- _hyung_ making out in front of his apartment.”

Mark threw the first thing he could reach — a rather thick notebook — at Bambam’s head.

 He dodged it with an indignant squawk. “You can’t throw things at students!”

Mark responded by successfully nailing the side of his head with a pen.

Jaebum watched the exchange. There was always a twinge of annoyance and strong desire to remind Bambam that they were _teachers_ and there were _boundaries_.

Not that he ever really _had_ a line to begin with. And somehow, they all simply let it stay that way (though, Jaebum noted with some satisfaction, he had managed to put enough fear into him that he addressed him as _teacher_ instead of _hyung_ ).

“Im-teacher,” Bambam leaned forward, now turning his attention to Jaebum. He tilted his head curiously to one side and looked at Jaebum in a way that made him physically draw back as if it would protect him from whatever was coming. “Are you and Jinyoung- _hyung_ really a secret?”

Mark quickly tried to mask his laugh beneath a very loud cough as Jaebum’s eyes widened. He gaped at his student, who simply looked back with that wide-eyed, deceptively innocent gaze.

“H-how— n-no— I—” he sputtered, before promptly clamping his mouth shut. He tried to slow his breathing and regathered his thoughts into something coherent.

He finally settled on, “What are you talking about?”

The look of curiosity morphed into something caught between confusion and a condescension. Jaebum could almost hear Bambam thinking, _‘Are you serious?’_

“Oh…” he blinked, still doing his best to be polite about it.

He glanced quickly at Mark, and Jaebum realized he was worried about saying something he shouldn’t. He looked down and wrung his hands together as if he was embarrassed.

“I just thought…” he mumbled, shooting another quick glance at Mark again, who looked entirely too amused about the situation. “It was obvious but…I didn’t realize it was actually a secret, I’m sorry…”

Jaebum was so taken aback by the apology, he could do nothing but stare as Mark did his best to hold back a smile and failed.

“About what, Bambam?” he asked innocently, ignoring the murderous look from Jaebum.

Bambam flushed a delicate shade of pink. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his school jacket and looked around as if he would find the answer somewhere in the room. When he decided the ceiling couldn't help him, he stood.

“Never mind!” he smiled brightly, as he headed towards the door. “See you later, _hyung!”_ he disappeared so quickly Jaebum found it hard to believe the most running he did was when he was trying to get away from Jackson on the rare days Mark decided not to write him an excuse.

Mark’s high-pitched, annoyingly delighted giggle made him turn and frown.

“You’re the worst,” he muttered.

Mark just grinned at him. “And you’re not as good at hiding as you think you are, apparently.”

It turned out he was right. He hated that Mark was right.

For the next week, he took note of every interaction with Jinyoung. Every smile, every brief moment in the hallway, every light brush of fingers against each other’s clothes or hand. They had been together for so long that Jaebum never thought twice about little, subtle acts of intimacy. Now, it was _all_ he could think about.

Jaebum was sitting on the piano bench in his classroom, staring ahead, not really seeing the composition in front of him, when a hand waved in front of his face. He reached up and grabbed it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jinyoung tilt his head. His brows knitted together in a frown. Jaebum ran his thumb along the inside of Jinyoung’s palm and took a deep breath. There was still a faint lingering scent of Jinyoung’s after shave even at the end of a long school day. It was familiar and welcoming and loosened the tenseness in his shoulders.

“Something wrong?” Jinyoung asked. He remained standing but allowed Jaebum to tug him a bit closer.

“Do you think we’d get fired if the students knew about us?” he asked.

Jinyoung stilled next to him.

“What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

Jaebum hesitated. Their families, friends, and even the principal of the school knew they were together. After all, they had been students here. She had taught them before eventually taking over the school.

Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously “If you’re suggesting we start holding hands in the middle of the hallway—”

Jaebum cut him off with a laugh and ducked his head, his shoulders still shaking.

“No,” he coughed back another laugh and brought Jinyoung’s hand briefly to his lips before letting it go. He stood, still smiling a bit at Jinyoung’s still wary expression. “I just thought you might want to walk home together for once.”

There was harsh whisper from just outside the door at the front of the classroom that had definitely been closed just moments ago. “ _I told you!”_

They both turned. There was no mistaking that voice.

“Yah!” Jinyoung stalked over and slid the door all the way open with such force the room echoed with a loud _clack!_ as it hit the frame. “Bambam! Kim Yugyeom!”

There was a startled yelp as Yugyeom, Bambam, _and_ Youngjae leapt to their feet. Only Youngjae looked apologetic.

“We— uh—” Bambam let out a nervous laughed as he and Yugyeom slowly backed away. Youngjae seemed frozen in place.

“Bye!” Yugyeom shouted. He and Bambam sprinted down the hall.

“YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!” Jinyoung shouted after them.

Jaebum watched as Jinyoung turned his attention to Youngjae, who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

“I...uh...came for my...composition…” his eyes flicked towards the pile of papers on top of the piano. “I forgot it…”

Jaebum picked them up and walked over to stand next to Jinyoung. He smiled reassuringly at Youngjae as he handed the papers over.

“It's ok, Youngjae…”

Youngjae took his composition. He took a step back as if about to leave, hesitated, then looked at Jaebum. “I...uh…” he bit his lip, then smiled. “I think you and Park-teacher look...nice….together…”

Jaebum gave a startled laugh and glanced at Jinyoung, who looked as if he was holding back his own smile. “Thanks, Youngjae.”

Youngjae bowed politely before hurrying off.

“Our students have no concept of boundaries,” Jinyoung muttered.

Jaebum grinned and slung his arm around Jinyoung's neck as they walked out of the classroom, uncaring of the stares of the few students still left in the halls.

“But they're your favorites.”

Jinyoung smiled and settled closer to his side. “Kind of.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series!! Thank you everyone for being super patient as I took a year to finally complete this!! 
> 
> If you haven't already, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/igot7skies)! ^^


End file.
